Missing
by reraibussu
Summary: Apa kau pernah merindukan seseorang? Karena cerita ini adalah cerita tentang seorang yang tengah merindu.


**Kuroko No Basuke** _**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 **Missing** reraibussu

 _Fanfic ini mengandung kadar OOC tingkat tinggi, TYPO yang bertebaran dimana-mana, NO EYD, AU/AT, PLOT amburadul,_ _Alurmorat-marit,_ _serta berbagai kekurangan-kekurangan lain yang tidak manusiawi :v_

..

Taiga kecil berlari dengan kakinya yang mungil.

Dengan lampu jalan yang berkelip-kelip dikejauhan jalanan yang ia lalui terlihat suram.

Kakinya berlari semakin cepat, sementara angin nakal mengecak-acak surai dwi warnanya. Air mata terkumpul disudut matanya. Yang ia inginkan kini hanya pergi. Sejauh yang ia bisa. Bahkan dengan paru-parunya yang terasa kering ia tak perduli.

..

Didalam kubah kecil itu Taiga meringkuk. Rintik air hujan yang jatuh diluar tak membuatnya ingin kembali ke rumah. Masih terngiang ditelinganya, bagaimana kedua orang tuanya bertengkar tadi. Taiga kecil mungkin tak faham mengapa mereka berteriak dan saling memaki, Taiga kecil mungkin juga tak faham apa yang sedang diributkan kedua orangtuanya, namun Taiga kecil faham arti dari kata 'berpisah'.

Air mata tanpa terasa jatuh Dan mengalir dipipinya. Dengan lengan baju Taiga menyekanya. Senggukan kecil terdengar kemudian.

"Hoi, _kiddo_!" suara maskulin dan parau memanggil dari sudut yang lebih gelap dalam kubah mungil itu. Taiga kecil meringkuk ketakutan.

"Ya … ya …" jawabnya takut-takut, jemarinya saling bertaut sedang tubuhnya bergetar. "Si … siapa disana …"bisiknya, hampir tanpa suara.

Suara tawa terdengar.

Hembusan angin dingin melalui celah dikubah mungil itu. Derit ayunan yang dimainkan angin pun terdengar nyaring, sementara udara dingin menusuk hidung.

"Apa kau takut?" suara itu bertanya sebelum bunyi sesuatu yang diseret terdengar mendekat.

Aroma karat tercium diudara, tapi Taiga hanyalah bocah kecil biasa. Yang berlari dengan kaki mungilnya menuju taman didekat rumahnya saat kedua orangtuanya bertengkar. Ia tak tau bau aneh apa yang tercium dari sudut gelap kubah itu. Tapi ia tau satu hal yang pasti. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Mung … kin …" jawabnya dengan berbisik, udara diluar hampir minus, dan Taiga hanya memakai sebuah jaket yang tidak terlalu tebal.

Tanah hampir seluruhnya tertutup butiran putih lembut.

"Kemarilah …" suara berat itu memanggilnya untuk semakin masuk kedalam kubah mungil tempat biasanya ia bermain. Cahaya bulan menelusup samar dari lubang-lubang lebar dikubah, menyinari tangan panjang dengan kulit coklat gelap yang terulur padanya. Samar-samar Taiga kecil melihat, pola aneh terlukis dikulitnya.

Taiga kecil mengunyah bibir, jemarinya yang hampir beku saling menggengam erat. Ia begitu ragu untuk menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Kemarilah …" suruh suara itu lagi.

Dengan perasaan tak menentu,bocah dengan iris sewarna api itu merangkak mendekat, sebelum visinya berubah gelap.

..

Ia berdiri dengan gelisah. Ayahnya menatap tajam lembaran kertas ditangannya dengan wajah muram.

Bahkan tanpa berucap kata pun ia tau, sang kepala keluarga menunjukkan penolakan dengan keras.

"Ja— "

"Tidak," jawab pria itu singkat. Tak mau dibantah dan tak mau ada bantahan.

Pemuda itu menundukkan kepala makin dalam. Ia selalu tau, tak ada gunannya memperjuangkan sesuatu yang keputusannya sudah sangat pasti seperti itu.

"Tap— "

Pria dengan alis belah itu berdiri "Jika saya bilang 'Tidak', ya tidak. Lagi pula saya tahu apa yang terbaik bagi putra saya."

Pria dengan kumis putih itu menyeka keringatnya "Namun, Taiga- _kun_ ingin sekali menjadi seorang aktor," terangnya kemudian.

Kagami Tora berjalan menuju pintu keluar "Anakku tidak perlu hal seperti itu. Dia akan besar menjadi orang hebat, bukan sesuatu yang bodoh dengan menjadi tontonan seluruh orang," ucapnya final dengan mata memicing. "Silahkan pergi, tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi."

..

"Taiga- _kun_ …" panggilnya dengan nada tidak enak. "Apa … apa kamu yakin?" tanynya dengan raut khawatir.

Taiga tersenyum "Tidak ada yang perlu dirisaukan, aku selalu ingin menjadi pemain teater," jawabnya sambil menyeret kopernya.

..

Taiga meringkuk dalam mantel tebal berbulu hitam dengan nyaman.

Televisinya menyala, menampilkan bagaimana piawainya dia dalam seni peran.

Sebuah dorama baru yang ia bintangi sedang diputar, yang mengisahkan tentang perjalanan hidup seorang samurai yang hampa. Tanpa nama, tanpa tuan, tanpa keluarga, dan tanpa tujuan. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya menggenggam bilah katanya dengan erat hanyalah, sebuah kenangan singkat tentang seorang pria berlumur darah, yang menyuruhnya bertarung untuk hidup.

Taiga meringkuk makin dalam.

Tak terasa kini sudah musim dingin lagi. Bulir salju jatuh semakin banyak semenjak tiga hari terakhir. Taiga menghirup aroma mantelnya. Sudah begitu lama, dan ia yakin aromanya sudah pudar. Tapi satu hal yang pasti bagi Taiga. Bila mantel ini selalu sama rasanya, selalu menyelimutinya dengan kehangatan. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu sejak kali pertama ia mendapatkannya.

Tangan berkulit coklat madu mengambil remot televise diatas meja dengan rasa enggan, ia menekan tombol off sebelum ia campakan benda panjang itu dengan segera. Dan membuatnya jatuh menyentuh lantai dengan suara 'tak' yang aneh.

Taiga menguap, matanya terasa berat, samar-samar ia melihatnya. Sosok tinggi dengan seringai khas, ada didepannya.

"Kau bisa memilikinya, _kiddo_ ," bisiknya. Jemari panjang menggosok rambutnya lembut.

"Apa kau mengantuk?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum, membuatnya tersenyum juga. Ia selalu suka caranya tersenyum, begitu menenangkan hatinya. Taiga mengangguk sambil mengucek matanya. "Tidurlah … " ucapnya, "Kau bisa bangun saat kau mau." Kelopak mata Taiga sudah terpejam saat suara itu terdengar, namun sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur sosok itu menggosok surainya lagi, untuk terakhir kalinya.

..

"JANGAN PERGIIII!"

Taiga terbangun dengan tangan terjulur. Dadanya naik turun sementara kedua matanya melotot. Para staf menatapnya bingung.

"Ta … Taiga-kun … apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Taiga menoleh, ia melihat managernya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

Taiga meremat surainya, pikirannya kacau. Dan ia ingin menangis.

"Ya … ya … aku baik," jawabnya dengan suara bergetar. Ia benar-benar bingung, dan itu menjengkelkan. Ia bahkan tak bisa membedakan mana kenyataan dan mana yang khayalan.

"Tolong ambilkan mantelku," pintanya.

..

Mengingat jika orang itu memanggilnya ' _Kiddo'_ Taiga yakin jika pria itu adalah warga Jepang. Jadi, ia memutuskan berkeliling Jepang dengan memanfaatkan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang aktor.

Menilik dari aroma karat yang tercium disekitarnya, Taiga menduga ia sempat melakukan baku hantam, jadi Taiga mencari artikel yang memuat kejadian seperti itu didaerah dekat tempat tinggalnya dulu saat kecil.

Mengingat jika pria itu memiliki kulit yang terlalu coklat, Taiga pikir dia mungkin memiliki darah asing yang mengalir ditubuhnya. Mengingat jika pria itu juga memiliki pola aneh dikulitnya, Taiga menduga jika dia adalah bagian dari _Yakuza_ Jepang.

Melihat dari seluruh analisisnya, harusnya Kabukicho, Kamagazaki,Rappongi, Shinsekai, Susukino, Nakasu, dan Ueno adalah lokasi yang tepat untuk Taiga mencarinya, paling tidak mendapatkan informasi tentangnya.

Namun …

Taiga tak pernah menemukan jejaknya. Bahkan dengan mengunjungi tempat-tempat itu, Taiga tetap tak mendapat informasi. Ia hanya berputar-putar dan kembali dengan tangan hampa.

Udara dingin memeluk tubuh setiap orang, untunglah mantel tebalnya membuat ia tetap hangat. Taiga menggososk kedua telapak tangannya. Uap muncul setiap kali ia menghembuskan nafas.

Malam masih panjang, dan udara hampir membekukan tulang.

Taiga mendecih. Berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu untuk bertemu dengannya?

..

Orangtuanya tidak pernah mengatakan apapun mengenai pernikahan—meski hubungan mereka sempat memburuk saat Taiga kabur dari rumah, begitu pun dengan kakek dan neneknya. Bagi keluarganya, menikah adalah sesuatu yang sudah sewajarnya diputuskan oleh Taiga sendiri.

Beberapa orang memang sempat mampir dalam hidupnya, namun Taiga tak pernah berfikir untuk membawanya ketingkat yang lebih serius.

Tapi …

" … Na~~ kapan Taiga- _kun_ menyusul?"

Candaan Aida Kagetora hanya dibalas senyum canggung olehnya. Sang putri semata wayangnya sebelumnya memang pernah dekat dan singgah dihatinya, namun sayang, pesona pria berkaca mata berdarah Hyuga jauh lebih menarik dimata Riko. Lagi pula Taiga tidak pernah berfikir serius untuk hal semacam itu.

"Saya … masih ingin melakukan banyak hal," jawabnya sopan, sembari tersenyum. "Saya tidak ingin … membuat seseorang khawatir."

Pria tua itu terbahak "Kau ini, masih saja sama. Tapi ingat, jangan terlalu lama main-main."

..

"Itu … sudah sangat lama," keluhnya.

Pria dengan surai biru muda menyeruput kopinya dalam diam. Membiarkan Taiga bicara.

"Yang ku ingat … mungkin sudah … sedikit pudar," lanjutnya dengan gugup, surainya ia acak dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya meremat gelas jus didepannya. "Saat itu … lumayan gelap. Satu-satunya yang membuatku dapat melihatnya adalah cahaya rembulan. Itu pun tidak begitu jelas."

Pria dengan mata bulat itu menghela nafas "Ini cukup susah, Kagami- _kun_ ," terangnya jujur. "Ciri-ciri orang yang Anda cari sama sekali tidak jelas, bahkan terkesan terlalu berlebihan. Apa Kagami- _kun_ yakin, yang Kagami-kun temui waktu itu adalah manusia dan bukan Dewa atau sejenisnya?"

Taiga cemberut, pipinya menggembung, sementara alisnya menukik tajam.

"Kau mau bicara kalau aku mengada-ada?" tanyanya marah. "Aku tidak perduli, cari saja orangnya! Aku membayarmu mahal untuk itu," putusnya cepat, sebelum menarik mantelnya dan pergi.

..

Perlu waktu empat bulan untuk Kuroko Tetsuya menemukan seseorang yang dicari Taiga, itu pun masih belum dapat dipastikan.

"Menurut penyelidikan saya, ada sekitar tujuh orang yang memiliki cirri-ciri sama seperti yang Kagami- _kun_ katakan pada saya."

Taiga melihat hasil jepretan foto yang dibawa Kuroko.

"Aku memintamu untuk mencari satu orang, mengapa begitu banyak yang kau beri," gerutunya dengan wajah kesal.

Kuroko menyerahkan data pribadi orang-orang yang ada difoto pada Taiga. "Kalau saja Kagami- _kun_ bisa menjelaskan ciri orang Kagami- _kun_ cari dengan lebih spesifik, hal ini mungkin tidak akan terjadi."

"Kenapa kau terus-terusan membahas hal itu sih," keluhnya. "Aku kan sudah membayarmu mahal untuk hal ini."

Kuroko menatap Taiga lurus. "Bahkan dengan semua uang yang Kagami- _kun_ beri, cukup susah bagi saya mencari sesuatu yang bahkan Kagami- _kun_ sendiri tidak tau."

Taiga tersentak, lembar demi lembar ditangannya jatuh menyentuh meja dengan perlahan.

Kepala dengan surai dwi warnannya tertunduk.

"Kau … benar …" bisiknya, entah pada Kuroko, pada dirinya sendiri, atau pada udara disekitar mereka.

..

Wanita cantik yang bertugas merias wajahnya menatap Taiga dengan tatapan aneh saat Taiga membuka pintu ruangannya. Dia ada pengambilan gambar untuk iklan, dan penata riasnya sepertinya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang terlalu aneh.

"Ada apa?" tegur Taiga pada akhirnya. Ini memang baru ketiga kalinya ia merias Taiga, karena penata riasnya yang dulu mengundurkan diri setelah menikah. Namun, ditatap seperti itu, tentu membuat Taiga tidak nyaman, meski ia seorang aktor.

"Bukankah~ sekarang musim panas, lantas mengapa Kagami- _san_ masih mengenakan mantel? Apa tidak gerah?"

Taiga tersenyum. "Ini, pemberian seorang yang berarti."

"Apa dia cantik?"

Taiga berkedip saat penata riasnya bertanya antusias."I … itu~~" Taiga menggaruk pipinya tidak yakin.

"Kalau begitu … dia pasti tampan!"

Taiga hanya diam sambil melempar senyum simpul, sebelum melepas mantelnya.

"Apa dia tinggi, apa dia baik, atau~~ jangan-jangan dia manis ya~~" dan wanita itu tidak berhenti mengoceh.

"Bagaimana wajahnya?" seorang staf yang bertugas untuk menata bajunya datang untuk ikut bertanya. "Bolehkah kami melihat fotonya?"

Tubuh Taiga kaku mendadak, bibirnya tersenyum kecut, sementara kedua matanya tersembunyi dibalik bulu matanya yang tebal. "Fo … foto …" gumamnya.

"Ah, dia pasti sangat tampan, kalau tidak bagaimana mungkin Kagami- _san_ memakai mantel pemberiannya saat cuaca cukup panas begini."

"Ne~~ setampan apa dia, Kagami- _san_? Apa dia sangat menarik?"

"Aku … tidak tau."

..

Taiga duduk diam dikursinya sembari menunggu kereta berangkat dengan tenang. Sebuah buku tebal berisikan dongeng khas Eropa menjadi satu-satunya hiburan. Bibirnya yang berisi tidak tersenyum, tidak pula menekuk.

Taiga menurunkan bukunya, sebelum menoleh kearah kaca disampingnya. Rahang tegas terlihat, pipi gembulnya dulu kini menjadi tirus. Taiga tersenyum, tak menyangka jika waktu sudah merubahnya begitu banyak.

Ia berfikir, bagaimana seandainya ia tidak bertemu pria itu, dulu.

Mungkin ia takkan berada disini sekarang, menaiki Shinkansen sembari membaca buku. Mungkin ia masih akan berada dirumah, terjebak dalam keluarga kolot yang kacau.

Taiga kembali menatap kaca didepannya, hanya beberapa menit lagi sebelum kereta berangkat. Dan saat itulah ia melihatnya. Pria tegap dengan kulit coklat gelap, tangan kirinya meiliki pola yang sama dengan yang ia lihat saat muda. Taiga berdiri dengan segera Dan menolehkan kepalanya.

Kakinya ia pacu, berusaha menyibak orang-orang yang hendak masuk.

"Tunggu!" teriaknya. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih pria itu.

Mungkin hanya beberapa senti untuknya dapat meraih ujung pakaiannya, sayangnya gerombolan orang yang hendak masuk terlalu banyak, hingga membuatnya terdesak.

"Kumohon!" teriak Taiga lagi. "Tunggu!"

Pria itu berhenti. Kepalanya menoleh. Segaris senyum terlihat.

Iris Taiga terbelalak, sebelum ia terdesak semakin kedalam. Tangannya terulur, Dan bibirnya terbuka.

Ia kehilangan lagi.

..

Fin

..


End file.
